Young Forever
by SugaMama09
Summary: Naraku is accused of rape. Songfic dedicated to my brother


"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you about something..."

The former tai-youkai looked up from the book he was reading, glancing over at his fiancee. From the look Naraku had on his face, the inu-youkai felt dread slide down his spine. "What is it?"

"Next Friday, we have to go to Charleston, South Carolina in America"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "For...?"

The kumo swallowed thickly. "Court marshall"

Now the dog demon raised both eyebrows, turning his torso in the spider demon's direction. "For what?"

Naraku ran a hand through his hair, his eyes sliding to the floor. "One of the women in my platoon accused me of raping her & giving her gonorrhea"

_**I used to think that we'd run awayOne lovely late, pretty summer day...**_

Sesshomaru impatiently shifted his weight has he waited in the long line at the airport, wishing he'd just caught the flight to the United States with Naraku instead of going to work. It was only fifty extra dollars...but it was fifty extra dollars they needed. Moving out here to the Air Force base in Italy hadn't been easy & they needed all the money they could get.

He looked down at the little arms that wrapped around his leg. "Papa? Papa, Daddy?"

The inu-youkai carefully situated the bags on his shoulder & gently picked up his one year old son, setting him on his hip. "We're going to go see Papa but it's going to be a while"

Little Inuyasha's ears laid flat on the top of his head in annoyance. "Papa! Daddy, Papa!"

Sesshomaru sighed & shuffled forward as the security guard waved for him to put his bags on the belt. "I know, Inuyasha, Papa will be waiting for us when we get to America"

_**I remember when you would sayWe'd be okay, come what may...**_

"You can come on through, sir" the security guard instructed & Sesshomaru stepped through the metal detector. He stopped as it went off, mentally going through his pockets. What could have set the thing of-

Inuyasha began wailing at the blare of the detector, his little fists coving his little ears & Sesshomaru automatically reached out to comfort his son.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step to the side here"

"I have to get my-"

"Sir, step over here"

Frustration & fatique tugged at Sesshomaru, whispering for him to lose his temper...but no. No, he had more class than that. He had to set an example for his son, not to mention people nowadays just waited for a demon to lash out. He took his son in his arms anyway, earning disapproving glares from the surrounding security guards but he didn't care.

"I need for you to extend your arms out to the side"

Sesshomaru set Inuyasha down, tapping his nose briefly. "Don't move"

He slowly extended his arms, smirking when Inuyasha mimicked him, & held still as the security guard waved a wand over his body.

_**I never knew you would lie to meTook everything, from inside of me...**_

Just as she was finishing up, Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha looked over his shoulder & take off. Without thinking, he sped off after him, sweeping him up before the security guard could even process what was going on. But when she did finally catch on, she whipped out a taser, as did all the other security guards, & Sesshomaru growled. Would they dare taser him with a child in his arms? There had to be some law against that; they should be written up just for taking them out.

Inuyasha whimpered at the sound of his birthing father's growls, thinking he was in trouble but Sesshomaru tucked his head under his chin, holding him closer.

"You would taser me just for doing what any responsible parent would do?" he growled, muscles tensed. He'd run before he'd fight with Inuyasha around.

The security guards slowly lowered their weapons & resumed what they were doing, looking at him out of the corner of their eyes. The one that asked Sesshomaru to step to the side waved him through, her lips in a thin, irritated line.

"Jerks" the inu-youkai muttered, walking through & grabbing his things.

_**You're so lone in the doorwayBut before you walk away...**_

The flight to America was very long & very tiresome. Sesshomaru was too anxious to sleep even when Inuyasha zonked out for a good seven hours. What would they do if Naraku was found guilty? After getting Naraku's side of the story, it wouldn't make sense if he was found guilty but one never knew these days? No, he had to be strong for Naraku because that's what Naraku needed right now. He was the only one coming to support the kumo so he couldn't let thoughts of, 'what if he's found guilty?' plague his mind.

_**Don't say goodbye, look in my eyesSo that I always will remember...**_

The jet lag was awful. This time zone was six hours behind what he'd _just _gotten used to in Italy & the fact that it was raining didn't help at all.

Sesshomaru dragged himself & a drowsy Inuyasha out of the airport where Naraku's lawyers were waiting for pick him up. The inu-youkai hadn't felt this tired since the first night they brough Inuyasha home from the hospital.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon stopped & looked a dark haired young man up & down slowly. "Yeah..."

The man smiled. "Hi, my name is Miroku, I'll be representing Naraku"

Sesshomaru shook the guys hand. "Where's the other man who is supposed to be his lawyer?"

"Oh, Shippo is in the car right over there"

Miroku directed him to a waiting Tahoe where a ginger kitsune waited, his bushy tail flicking every once in a while. As Sesshomaru drew closer, Shippo offered a hand in helping with the luggage but the inu-youkai shook his head once; just because he was exhausted didn't mean he'd lost his pride.

Sesshomaru cradled Inuyasha to him when he settled in the SUV, trying to ignore the fact that the little toddler was whining for his Papa & some food. "We'll go to Burger King in a little while, 'kay, ko?"

Inuyasha whimpered again, pressing his face to his Daddy's chest.

"So, Sesshomaru, how was your flight?" Miroku asked as he shifted the SUV into drive.

"It was alright. Exhausting & long but not too bad"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. No, I'm not hungry"

The young man nodded. "Well, I reviewed the case last night & well, to be perfectly honest with you, this is going to be an open & shut case. This lady claims Naraku raped her yet did not report it until two months later & she has no evidence or witnesses"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Then why didn't the Court Marshall just throw the case out? There can't be a trial without any evidence or witnesses"

"That is a question we have yet to figure out" Shippo put in, "We discussed why should this even be a problem with the judge & not even she knows"

"But like I said, this will be a quick case that will result in Naraku being sent off to continue doing his job with no charges against him. I mean, it's just common sense"

Sesshomaru nodded once, rocking Inuyasha who was begining to whimper again. That was reassurance that he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

_**Frozen in time, always be mineBaby boy you'll be young foreverI'll be over here, you'll be over thereI might shed a tear but I really don't care... **_

By the time Sesshomaru finally made it to the hotel & reunited with Naraku (who looked tired as well), Inuyasha was nearly in tears from hunger so Sesshomaru only had time to set his bags down in their room & grab his wallet out of his carry on bag before they got into a rental & zipped off to the nearest Burger King.

Naraku grabbed his hand as he drove, squeezing it. "How are you feeling?"

Sesshomaru brought the hand up to his mouth, resting his lips against them before he responded. "I'm conflicted. The lawyers informed me that it would only make sense for you to be found not guilty but I am still..."

"Come on, baby, have a little faith in humanity" the kumo joked but the dog demon did not laugh or even smile.

"Naraku..."

"Sessh, I'm just trying not to lose my mind here. This shouldn't have gone this far since she has no evidence. I can't believe the courts would even consider taking this case"

"That is why this is no joking matter. You know how daft humans can be" the silver haired beauty muttered.

_**Frozen in time, always be mineBaby boy you'll be young forever...**_

"Fwies!" Inuyasha cried from the back as they pulled up to the speaker in the drive through.

Naraku ordered their usuals, paid for it then pulled over when they recieved their food so they could eat with a beautiful view of the city.

"Did Yasha behave the whole time?" Naraku asked, glancing at his son in the rearview mirror.

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically, holding up a fry in one fist. "I is smaaart, I's kiiiind, I's impo'taaaant-"

"You _are _smart, you _are _kind, you _are_ important" Naraku corrected, chuckling.

"You are smaaart-"

"No, no. Say, 'I am smart' for me"

"I am smaaart"

"I am kind"

"I'm kiiiind-"

Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his throat. Inuyasha was not the easiest kid to understand when he spoke but he did pick up on speech very quickly (hence why he had been quoting a line from a movie they'd seen a few months back). The rest of the evening went by fairly uneventful (minus a fit Inuyasha threw because he wanted to go swimming even though Sesshomaru told him it was too cold to do such a thing). Tomorrow, the woman who accused Naraku, Kagura, was going to testify & Naraku's lawyers warned them that she might bring some random friends up on the stand to act as witnesses.

"As I said she doesn't actually have witnesses but like someone who puts their high school on a resume, she has to fill it up" Miroku had said when they got back to the hotel.

_**I used to think when we re-uniteI'd be your wife, in a real life...**_

"In the morning, I have to give an interview for the prosecutors" Naraku murmured as he tucked a sleeping Inuyasha away, "You can stay here with Yasha or listen to her testimony but you can't be in there with me"

Sesshomaru sighed as he lethargically ran his hand through his hair. "I could care less about what she has to say"

"Maybe she'll say something that will prove she's absolutely lying" the kumo responded, straightening with a one shoulder shrug.

The inu-youkai shrugged out of his shirt & into a t-shirt & some boxers. "I doubt Yasha would be willing to stay still & quite for a long period of time anyway but we'll see"

Naraku laid down beside his love & pulled his close, their son in between them. "You believe me, don't you?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Of course I do. Why would you even ask that of me?"

The kumo stared at him for a while before smiling gently. "I'm just wondering. Let's get some sleep"

The inu-youkai hesitated, tensed as he watched Naraku turn the lamp off. Was he begining to doubt himself?

_**I thought that you'd come back for meAnd you would take me away...**_

Sesshomaru was not all that surprised to wake up to a bed with one less occupant than he went to sleep with. He sighed & crushed the pillow that Naraku slept on close to his chest.

_'Kami, please...you know what is just.. Don't let them take Naraku away'_

"Daddy, Elmo? Elmo, Daddy, Elmo, pwease?"

Sesshomaru stayed like that for a few more seconds before he sat up to find Inuyasha pointing at the TV, a look of pleading in his eyes. "Sesame Street isn't on yet, ko. It won't be on for a long time"

Fat tears welled up in the little boy's eyes, his ears sagging sadly. "Elmo..."

The birthing father held his arms out & hugged his son close, rocking him gently. "I'm sorry, ko. It isn't on yet. Do you want to watch Domo? Hm?"

Inuyasha nodded though Sesshomaru was pretty sure his son would not settle for anything less than Elmo right now.

'_Should've brought that damn Sing With Me, Elmo DVD he loved so much...'_

Surprisingly though Domo held Inuyasha's attention though the little demon whimpered for Elmo during commercial breaks. Sesshomaru was too occupied with his thoughts to pay attention, his worry gnawing at him. It wasn't that he wasn't confident that they wouldn't win this case, he just knew there was a 50/50 chance of losing & he had to be prepared for what they would do should Naraku be found guilty (if he was found not guilty they would simply go back to Italy & resume their daily lives).

_**I never knew, only as a teenYou'd re-appear, only in my dreams...**_

_'I'm putting my trust in you, Kami...we need your favor...Yasha needs his father...I need him...'_

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daydreaming when the notification on his phone went off & he picked it up.

_"Her testimony is starting now, in case you wanted to know"_

The inu-youkai frowned. Now why would Naraku think he was interested in what that lying trick had to say against his future husband?

"Eat eat, Daddy!" Inuyasha cried, pulling on Sesshomaru's arm, "Eat eat!"

Sesshomaru sighed. Maybe he'd stop by the court room just to see what the trick had to say. I mean, he might as well since he was leaving. "Get your shoes, ko. We'll go to Burger King"

Inuyasha smiled & hurriedly grabbed his shoes, bring it to his birthing father so that he could put them on.

...

..

.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised at his stroke of luck. As soon as Inuyasha finished eating, he zonked out, sleeping so deeply, he still clutched one fry in his little fist. Now would be a good a time as any to slip into the courtroom.

He grabbed the toddler & walked into the building where the court was in session. A scent waifed into his nose & Sesshomaru frowned down at Inuyasha's diaper. Alright, quick detour to the bathroom before they go into the courtroom.

Sesshomaru pulled down the baby station in the woman's bathroom (he hated that they only had one in a woman's bathroom like male demons couldn't have babies!). He was just finishing up when a toilet flushed & a woman with a short, black bob came out of the stall & started.

"Um, excuse me...?" she started.

Sesshomaru only spared her a glance. "Well, I have to change my son's diaper somewhere"

She peeked around him & a little smile flitted across her face. "Wow...he's beautiful"

The silver haired beauty tugged the little cargo shorts on & washed his hands. "Thank you"

She nodded, glanced at herself in the mirror, looked at Inuyasha again then smiled to herself & walked out.

Sesshomaru gently grabbed Inuyasha & laid the boy against his shoulder, kissing his neck. He was kind of used to people being so smitten by Inuyasha. With the way his parents looked, it should've been expected for him to be beautiful. He approached the court door & bailiff pushed the heavy light brown door open, letting him slip in unnoticed.

_**You're so lone in the doorwayBut before you walk away...**_

"I call to the stand, Kagura, Your Honor"

Sesshomaru sat on the wooden bench in the back of the courtroom & turned his head to lay his eyes on the woman who dare accuse his fiancee of raping her, having the _audacity _to let it get this far even with no witnesses or evidenc-

The inu-youkai nearly choked on his spit as the woman from the bathroom strolled in, her head down & shoulders haunched. A rage boiled up in Sesshomaru's belly & ate at his heart. He had conversed with the very same woman that could potientially ruin Naraku's career in the military! He felt even more disgusted with himself for not being more on guard. When had he begun to let his guard down? Back in his prime, they would not even have been in this situat-.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the other side of the courtroom & his breathing hitched when he noticed the glare Naraku directed at the woman who climbed slowly onto the stand, her face nearly hidden by her hair. So he'd finished his interview with the prosecutors. Miroku & Shippo sat on either side of him, their hands folded on the table, faces blank but whispering something to Naraku every once in a while that caused the kumo to nod.

"State your rank & title, Ms. Kagura" the judge ordered.

Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha in his arms, trying to attract Naraku's attention. From the intense glare he was giving Kagura, the glare he usually only reserved for when Inuyasha did something really bad, Naraku wasn't interested in anything else besides making Kagura burst into flames.

_'Kami, please don't let him lose his temper...'_

"-Officer, first class" Kagura finished in a quiet voice, accented with a sad undertone.

"& can you identify Officer Onigumo for the court?" the judge asked & Kagura pointed to Naraku, her face contorted as if she was about to cry.

"Officer Wind has indeed identified Officer Onigumo correctly. Prosecutors, if you would please state your questions"

One of Kagura's lawyers, a man of medium height, white hair & lavender eyes stood & straightened his suit before stepping out & slowly walking over to the witness stand. "According to our interview with you, you stated this happened sometime in late September of 2009 at a party you were throwing in your dorm building. Explain what happened there"

Kagura nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well, at the party, I noticed the drinks were getting low so me & Officer Mirror-"

"Your roomate, correct?"

"Yes, sir. We went back into the kitchen to grab a case of beer each & then Officer Naraku comes in & says he needs to speak to me alone so I tell him fine, I just have to take these drinks outside & then we can talk. So I put the drinks in the cooler & when I come back in, he shuts & locks the front door. I asked him what he was doing & he told me-" here Kagura stopped to swallow thickly & take a deep breath, "He told me to just keep quiet & he...he pushed me up against the wall & tugged my jeans down"

_**Don't say goodbye, look in my eyesSo that I always will remember ...**_

The prosecutor nodded slowly, looking down at the floor as if he was sad also. "& what did he do to you?"

"Objection, Your Honor" Miroku interrupted, standing.

The judge raised an eyebrow. "On what ground?"

"Honestly, Your Honor, going in depth about what he allegedly did to her is not going to make a difference"

The judge nodded, waving her hand dismissively. "Sustained"

The prosecutor clasped his hands behind his back. "How long would you say he raped you?"

Sesshomaru's top lip lifted in a snarl. _'He _allegedly _raped her, you idiot! He's innocent until proven guilty!'_

Kagura shook her head slowly, mouth opening & closing. "I...I would say maybe fifteen, twenty minutes...?"

"What happened when he was done?"

"He told me...he told me I better not tell anyone & he put his pants on & went back outside. I took a Midol & laid down in my room to cry because I was in pain"

Sesshomaru noticed Miroku & Shippo giving each other a, "wtf?" look & smirked. So he wasn't the only one who thought that sounded very strange.

"So Officer Onigumo did not leave?"

"No, sir. Not for another hour or so"

"No further questions, Your Honor"

_'This witch is full of lies' _the inu-youkai thought to himself, cooing quietly to Inuyasha who'd woken up for a second & whined that the lights were too bright. "Shh, shh, we won't be here long, ko, I promise" he whispered.

Miroku stood as the prosecutor sat & approached the witness stand. "Officer Wind, what time would you say the party started?"

Kagura shrugged one shoulder hesitantly, shaking her head. "It was three years ago; I don't really remember, sir"

"Give us an estimate?"

"I would say, six thirty, maybe seven in the evening"

"Do you know what time Officer Onigumo arrived?"

"About the same time the party started"

"You say that he alledgedly raped you as much as twenty minutes. No one tried entering?"

"No, sir"

"So anyone who had to use the restrooms would've just had to wait?"

"Objection, he's leading the witness, Your Honor" the prosecutor interrupted.

"Sustained. Next question, Sergeant Monk"

Miroku nodded. "How did the rest of the night go?"

"Well, after I took my Midol I took about an hour long nap & when I woke up the party was still going on outside. I noticed Officer Onigumo finish a game of beer pong then he told his buddies bye & took off. Officer Mirror came in & asked me was everything ok & I said no, but that I didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push it"

Miroku nodded once. "No further questions"

"You may step down, Officer Wind" the judge ordered, "Bailiff, please bring in the first witness"

The prosecutor stood. "We bring to the stand, Officer Mirror"

_**Frozen in time, always be mineBaby boy you'll be young forever ...**_

A petite woman with stark white hair that matched her skin & bottomless black eyes stepped in & glided to the witness stand, her facial expression emotionless.

Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to her rank & title. He really didn't give a damn at this point.

"Please point out Officer Onigumo" the judge ordered & Officer Mirror pointed directly at Naraku whose glare had turned murderous.

Miroku stood again & slowly approached the witness stand. "Would you care to give us your account of the night of the party?"

Officer Mirror nodded once. "It was early October" she started in a monotone voice, like a robot, " I arrived at a party Officer Wind was having in her dorm building when it began. Halfway through, Officer Wind said she was going back inside to get more drinks & asked me to help so I did. We grabbed two cases of beer & as we're placing them in the coolers, Officer Onigumo approached us, obviously drunk. He mentions how beautiful she is & what would it take for him to get to know her. Officer Wind tells him to go away & goes back inside where he followed her. I hear them arguing after a few minutes & when I go inside & find them in the kitchen, he has her wrists trapped above her head with one hand & the other hand under her shirt, gripping her breasts. I pull him off of her & order him to leave immediately. He claims he has cigarettes in her bedroom that he needed to retrieve but I tell him I'll get them. I look for twenty minutes but didn't find them. When I come back to the kitchen area, Kagura was sitting on the counter, crying"

Miroku nodded slowly. "Was Officer Onigumo in sight?"

"No, sir. After a minute of coaxing, she finally tells me he left"

"Why was she crying?"

"She said he'd roughly bent her over &...ravished her the minute I walked away"

"You didn't hear any struggling or anymore arguing?"

"No, sir. She said he had a dish cloth over to mouth to keep her silent"

"What was Officer Wind wearing at that time?"

"A floral print maxi dress & white gladiator sandals"

Miroky smirked & nodded once. "No further questions"

_**I'll be over here, you'll be over thereI might shed a tear but I really don't care...**_

Sesshomaru grinned as Naraku nodded at something Shippo said, smiling & shaking his head in disbelief. This story was simply ridiculous. Miroku was right: this was going to be an open & shut case. Easiest decision the jury would have to make.

Having heard enough, Sesshomaru stood & walked out, his head high & back straight in an obvious sign of arrogance. This woman just made herself look like a fool, obviously lying like that. She must have come onto him then got upset when Naraku turned her down. As he buckled a slowly rousing Inuyasha into his carseat, Sesshomaru chuckled. Maybe now people won't be so quick to judge a man just because a woman claimed he raped her.

"Fwies, Daddy?" Inuyasha asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't want ice cream, ko?" the inu-youkai asked, turning on the car, smiling when his son immediately perked up & began cheering.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam! Ice cweam!"

Sesshomaru took his son to the nearest ice cream shop & let the tike have anything he wanted with as many toppings as he wanted. Once they sat down to eat, Sesshomaru kind of wished they'd waited until Naraku was done for today but this was a great distraction for Inuyasha for now. Taking him back to the hotel would make him restless.

Inuyasha cried out & held his head between two fists, his eyes squeezed shut. "KYAAAAAAH! DADDY!"

Sesshomaru only held the little face between his hands & kissed the boy's forehead, not knowing what else to do. Still, it seemed to help somehow.

Inuyasha opened his eyes & lowered his fists, eyes watery from the intense brain freeze. "Cold" he said.

"You have to eat it slowly, ko, mmkay?"

The toddler nodded & slowly ate his crazily built banana & strawberry sundae with almonds, peanuts, sprinkles, caramel & chocolate sauce & whip cream. The birthing father watched with a smile, his chin resting in one hand. He had nothing to worry about now. Within a day or two they'd be back in Italy & then Sesshomaru could plan another trip to Rome or even Germany. He couldn't wait.

_**Frozen in time, always be mineBaby boy you'll be young forever...**_

That evening, Naraku arrived back at the hotel looking tired but his eyes sparkled in mischief.

Sesshomaru put his book down, raising an eyebrow. "What has you excited?"

Naraku crawled slowly onto the bed & pulled him into a heated kiss. "I can't wait to get you home & ravish you"

That growled promise had the inu-youkai shivering & feeling like a hot puddle of chocolate. "We do have a son who tends to miss his papa after a few hours, you know"

At that moment Inuyasha turned around from watching TV & smiled. "Hey, Papa!"

Naraku chuckled. "Hey, tike. I can't get a hug?"

Immediately Inuyasha scrambled up the bed & glomped the kumo around his neck. Sesshomaru grinned, glad to see his little family happy. Words couldn't express the anxiety he felt to just get this over with & go back to Italy where they could resume their normal lives.

"I have to give my side in the morning" Naraku stated, pulling Inuyasha away to kiss him on the forehead & playfully slap his bottom to send him back to his spot in front of the TV.

"Do you think it'll take long to give a decision?" Sesshomaru asked & curled up next to his fiancee.

"It shouldn't. I mean it's pretty obvious I'll be found not guilty & since Miroku advised me to just have the judge decide instead of bringing in a jury, it should be that much quicker"

The rest of the evening was relaxed & then Inuyasha was tucked away & kissed goodnight. Naraku wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's waist as they stood out on the balcony, looking out over the city. Sesshomaru had been wary of coming here, afraid that this place & things associated with it would tie in with a bitter taste in his mouth & bad memories. Even though this is something he hoped he never had to explain to Inuyasha several years from now, it could be much worse.

"What'll you do if I am found guilty?" Naraku whispered.

"Don't say such things" the dog demon said sharply.

"I'm just being rational"

"Well be positive. Kami knows Inuyasha needs you too much to have you put...away for something you obviously didn't do"

"You need me too..." the kumo whispered, pressing his nose to the pale column of neck.

"I do. That's why you must stay positive"

They were quiet for a few hours, simply enjoying each others' presence. Sesshomaru didn't want to think about life without Naraku or Naraku put away for Kami knows how long & his career ruined all because some whore wanted his attention & couldn't have it. No. No, they were going to get through this together & they were all going home together.

_**This is my last cryIs this the only way?...**_

Sesshomaru sighed, shifting in the hard bench & glancing down at Inuyasha who was sitting there beside him peacefully (for once) & swinging his little legs. Naraku had no witnesses so this was going to be quick but first Miroku had to give his opening argument which Sesshomaru was not paying attention to. Naraku was innocent, what was there to argue about?

"Bailiff, please bring Officer Onigumo in" the judge ordered.

The bailiff opened the door & Naraku strode in proudly, causing Sesshomaru to smile in pride.

Naraku took the witness stand, swore that he'd tell the truth & nothing but the truth & sat, his face somewhat emotionless but with an underlying arrogance to it also.

"So Officer Onigumo would you please give your account to what led up to this incident?" the prosecutor asked. Sesshomaru noticed Naraku's jaw flexed at it being called an incident, like it actually happened.

"A few weeks prior to the party, I would say the begining of August, Officer Wind asked if I had anything planned for a particular weekend & when I said no she told me she & her friends were going out drinking. Of course, I went & around two in the morning we decided to head back to our dorm buildings. I walked with them because they were tipsy & I didn't want anything to happen to them. Officer Wind lived the farthest away so she was the last I walked home. When we reached her front door, she told me she had a great time & moved in to kiss me but I put my hands gently on her shoulder & told her goodnight. She seemed upset & slammed the door & then I walked back to my barracks-"

"& approximately what time was it now?"

"I would say about three thirty, four in the morning"

"Alright, continue"

"The next day, I wake up to three unread text messeges from her asking me why I refused to kiss her, did I find her unattractive or something & yadda, yadda, yadda. I told her I was engaged so of course I wasn't going to be unfaithful but she also was tipsy & I didn't want to take advantage of her"

"So you would rather do it when she was sober?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" Miroku snapped, frowning, "Leading the witness on"

"Sustained. Next question, Officer Hakudoshi"

The prosecutor, Hakudoshi, nodded once. "So then what happens?"

Naraku took a moment to compose himself. "A few weeks later, Officer Mirror sends me a text messege that Officer Wind was throwing a party & wanted me to come & I decided to"

"Why?"

The kumo shrugged one shoulder. "Boredom, mostly"

"Continue"

"I get to the party about an hour after it starts-"

"Which was about what time?"

"I got there at seven thirty. I remember because I told myself I was only going to stay until eight"

"Why only thirty minutes?"

"I just wanted to talk with her face to face to clear up anything between us"

"Continue"

"As she & Officer Mirror are coming out with cases of beer I asked Officer Wind may I speak to her in private. She agrees, & we go to her kitchen area where I explain that even though she's attractive & wouldn't have a problem obtaining a boyfriend or even a husband, I was promised to another & I hope there wasn't any hard feelings. She pushed me, accusing me of hitting on her at the bar before I walked her & her friends home so why was this time any different. While she was hollering Officer Mirror came in & asked why was she yelling & when I tried to explain she asked me to leave"

"Did you?"

"No. I played a little beer pong & ate a hamburger then went back to my barracks"

Hakudoshi nodded like he was mulling something over in his head, walking back to his table & reading over his notes. "You said she texted you. Do you have proof?"

"No. This was over three years ago & I've switched phones"

"& there is no one who can be your witness?"

"No"

"Had you been tipsy or drunk the night you walked Officer Wind & her friends home?"

"Yes, I was pretty tipsy"

Hakudoshi smirked. "According to your medical records, you tend to drink so much, sometimes you forget things. Is that correct?"

Sesshomaru's heart dropped down to the pit of his stomach & he couldn't seem to breathe. _'Kami, no...'_

Naraku flexed his jaw a moment before answering. "Yes"

The prosecutor glanced at the judge then bowed shallowly. "No further questions"

"I will announce the decision after a five minute recess" the judge said then slammed the gavel.

The prosecutors & Naraku's lawyers stayed put while everyone else (apparently people from Naraku & Kagura's platoon) wandered out of the courtroom. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up & walked over to Naraku's table.

"-No way you'll be found guilty" Miroku was murmuring.

"Papa! Papa, home? Fwies?" Inuyasha cried, holding his arms out for his papa.

Naraku grinned & enveloped his son in a hug. "You're already ready to go home?"

Inuyasha nodded. "& fwies"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I guess we'll be stopping by Burger King before we fly back home"

They talked for a little while & Miroku had to keep moving his belongings away from a curious Inuyasha who was trying to drink his coffee & mess up his papers. People were begining to trickle back in & the judge strode through with a salad plate in her hands, heading to the back room to get her robe. Sesshomaru noticed a couple of people giving each other looks but then Miroku told them they'd be needing to take their seats.

"All rise. Court is now in session" the bailiff announced as the judge climbed to her seat & fitted some glasses onto her face.

The prosecutors & the defense rose & stood at attention.

"Officer Naraku Onigumo, you have decided to go with judge alone. I had deliberated & made my decision. On the account of public drunkeness, I have found you not guilty"

Sesshomaru felt the tightening in his chest loosen a bit. That wasn't what he had been listening for but at least he wasn't found guilty.

"On the account of rape, I have found you guilty"

_**This is my own prisonI'm frozen in time, in time, in time...**_

A cry broke out across the courtroom & the judge had to pound the gavel a couple of time & called for order.

"Charged of rape, you will be stripped of your title, rank & pay, given dishonorable discharge from the military after serving your sentence, listed as a sex offender & sentenced to fifteen years in military prison"

While the judge had to again call for order & pounded the gavel, Sesshomaru felt as if his veins were filled with frozen lead. He dropped back down onto the bench, causing Inuyasha to cry out as his favorite toy was now under his daddy's bottom but Sesshomaru was too numb to respond. He raised his eyes to look to Naraku & his lawyer's for some sign that this was a joke but then he noticed the rage & the tears of disbelief flowing down the proud kumo's face & Sesshomaru couldn't contain the sob that burst out of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around himself, already feeling the overwhelming emptiness gripping & tearing at him.

_'Why, Kami? Why did you let this happen? You know he was innocent, why did you let this happen! How can you expect me to serve you when you let these bastards charge an innocent man?'_

"Daddy sad?" Inuyasha whimpered, confusion marring his beautiful face & Sesshomaru could only hug him close, trying but failing to stifle the sobs that racked his body.

He didn't know how long he sat there, rocking Inuyasha & crying but when he looked up at someone's hand on his shoulder, the only people in the courtroom was Naraku, Miroku, Shippo & whoever had their hands on him at the moment.

It was a woman with long dark hair, a kind face & deep brown eyes which were overflowing with tears also. "Are you Sesshomaru"

The dog demon could only nod.

"I am so...so sorry. This never should have happened to Naraku. I don't know what went wrong-"

The crushing emptiness came back & Sesshomaru curled himself around Inuyasha tightly, smothering his cries in the toddler's shoulder. The boy had begun crying himself, feeling afraid & confused at his daddy's behavior but Sesshomaru couldn't find it in him to comfort the little one.

Something told him to go to Naraku & he snatched up his things & practically ran to him, leaving the shocked & still crying woman on the bench.. Naraku had knocked everything off of the table at some point after the sentencing & now two guards were trying to get him to calm down, threatening to taser him. Sesshomaru pushed passed them & snatched the spider demon into a tight hug, feeling the anger drain out of the hard body & slump with sadness. They cried in each other's arms for what felt like hours; by the time the guards gently pulled them apart Sesshomaru had a headache & his hands were shaking.

"Let me hold my boy" Naraku said roughly, picking up a quietly crying Inuyasha.

"Papa sad. Daddy sad" the toddle said, sniffling.

The kumo forced a smile. "I want you to know that I love you very, very much, Inuyasha. I won't ever stop. Can you be a good boy & wait for papa?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his face scrunching up for a more intense cry. "Love you, Papa. No go, no go!"

"I'm so sorry, son. I wish I didn't have to" Naraku whispered, & kissed his son on the forehead & his fiancee on the mouth before the toddle was passed to his birthing father & the kumo was hand cuffed. Sesshomaru already had a hard time containing his crying, now he had to deal with a screaming & thrashing Inuyasha.

The guards looked at the small family with sympathy, apologizing & avoiding looking into their torn faces.

_**Don't say goodbye, look in my eyesSo that I always will rememberFrozen in time, always be mineBaby boy you'll be young forever...**_

Sesshomaru rested his head against the airplane window, only half paying attention to Inuyasha who was playing with his toys. He just didn't have the energy to tackle the task ahead. They had to go back to their home in Italy, pack everything & say goodbye to their friends & neighbors, find another place to move to in the United States (since Naraku was going to be held in Charleston) & then somehow hope to find a job. Sesshomaru did not even know where or how to start. This was too sudden & it was too much to do alone.

_'You abandoned us, Kami. You said you'd never leave us nor forsake us & look what happened the moment you did!'_

Oh, Sesshomaru had had some words with his god. One couldn't call it a prayer since every two or three words was a curse word but it was intense. He'd been leaning so heavily on divine intervention (or at least common sense) that this disappointment caused him to lose all hope & all trust in the deity. Everytime something whispered that things would get better, he'd damn Kami.

"Daddy? Papa home now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes to will the tears not to show. "Yes. Papa is at home, waiting for us"

The silver haired beauty knew that somehow things would get better. It was going to be a very long, very hard fifteen years but they'd make it & Sesshomaru was going to make sure that every single day he told Inuyasha how much his papa loved him. He was not going to let Inuyasha grow up thinking his father left because he wanted to.

_**I'll be over here, you'll be over thereI might shed a tear but I really don't careFrozen in time, always be mineBaby boy you'll be young forever ...**_

* * *

_****_**This is based on a true story. The reason why there is no happy ending is because my famiy & I are still dealing with this but when it's over I might come back & finish this story. This was by far the hardest story I ever wrote but I felt like people needed to know. Just because a woman cries rape, doesn't mean the man raped her. Just because someone is found guilty doesn't mean they actually did it. The person who had this happen to them is very close to me & we had to deal with a lot of judgment & accusations. But besides needing this story to be told I also wanted people to know that not every single one of Nicki Minaj's songs is crap lol. This is one of my favorite songs from her as it made me very emotional. Thank you guys for reading. Take care =]**


End file.
